It's the Great Pumpkin, Itachi Uchiha
by michelerene
Summary: Itachi and Naruto doing messy things involving fall fruits, Not pie making or pumpkin carving. I say BOO to such innocent messiness! , as requested by the challenge in which this was written for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. and therefore, I do not make money from playing with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: Itachi and Naruto doing messy things involving fall fruits, (Not pie making or pumpkin carving. I say BOO to such innocent messiness!), as requested by the challenge in which this was written for.

Author's Note: I find myself at a loss as to what to say here. So, yeah, Itachi and Naruto. I kind of feel like I should be wearing a scarlet letter 'A' and begging Sasuke for forgiveness, but, what do you do? This is written for Ivvymoon, the corruptor of my soul and the only person I can say no to… although, considering this story, I don't think I'm doing a very good job at that either. Loving you forever, Ivvy. *hugs tightly, before whistling innocently as you walk away with a 'SasuNaru 4Eva' sticky note stuck to your back*

**It's the Great Pumpkin, Itachi Uchiha!**

Itachi Uchiha sat with his back rigidly straight, despite the gentle rocking of his seat. A soft breeze teased his long, dark hair and made the few fly-away strands framing his face brush over his cheeks and across his narrowed, midnight black eyes. And, although the seating was tight, that look ensured that he was given a wide berth. No one wants to sit next to the 'evil man', as one particularly astute five-year-old explained to her mother.

"Is this really necessary?" he bitingly asked and turned to his companion.

Naruto Uzumaki sat with his elbows back on the low railing of the horse-drawn hay cart. His legs were spread wide and his head tilted back as though he were soaking up the last rays of sunlight that October had to offer. He had on a light blue cashmere sweater that Itachi had bought him for his birthday and wore blue jeans with white sneakers. As he turned his head to respond, Itachi saw the collar of a white t-shirt he wore under the sweater against the smooth tan skin of his collarbone. Naruto grinned at him, a long, golden straw of wheat held between his teeth, and shrugged.

"Necessary?" he repeated and then plucked the straw from his mouth before tossing it off the wagon. "Well, let's see. I said I wanted to carve pumpkins and you said that although you could think of a hundred better ways to spend your time, you'd lower yourself to carving them with me. So, that left the 'getting of the pumpkins'. So, yes, I guess this is necessary."

"Don't they have pumpkins at the grocery store?"

To that logical question, Naruto flashed him an exaggerated look of morbid shock. "Yes, they do. Sad, miserable, 'I was shipped in a shitty cardboard box' pumpkins!" he whispered, aware of the little ears around him.

Itachi closed his eyes. "And this ridiculous hay ride? How does it fall in the necessary category?"

Naruto ran a hand over the back of his neck in a gesture that could mean anything from Naruto being nervous, upset, horny, shy, or the manipulative little shit that Itachi knew him to be most of the time. "Not necessary at all!" The grin the blond shot him made Itachi's left eye twitch. The aforementioned five-year-old whimpered into her mother's side. "But, worth it, just to see your prissy ass, um, bottom, sitting on a bale of hay, while you glare at me."

Itachi didn't even respond and instead turned his head to look out on the field. Horses and cows were spotted throughout and Itachi could make out the laughter of children in the distance. The wagon turned a corner, clearing a large, red barn, and slowed to a stop.

Looking to his left, Itachi saw a pumpkin patch with parents and children weaving in and around the bulbous fruits. Several small stands, decorated with red and white checkered cloths, were selling warm beverages, seasonal vegetables and fruits, and pies directly in front of them. As he stepped down from the wagon, Itachi saw that behind it all was a large cornfield and a cheerful sign reading, 'Corn Maze'.

Naruto, of course, was drawn into the direction that all the children were clamoring toward. In between all the brightly dressed and giggling children, there was face painting and pumpkin decorating, and a huge wooden box, with two foot walls, filled near to bursting with dried corn.

"No," Itachi said and snagged the back of Naruto's sweater, pulling him up short.

Naruto didn't look away from the box where two little boys were piling bucketfuls of corn onto their giggling friend. "But, I just want to…"

"No," Itachi said again and let go of Naruto's sweater long enough snatch Naruto's fingers in his own and squeeze. "It is for little children." Itachi's face twisted into a disgusted sneer. "Dirty little children."

"I just want to touch," Naruto whined, but squeezed Itachi's hand back and, with one last mournful look at the corn-filled sandbox, he turned toward the maze. "Fine, but I want to go through the maze."

Itachi stopped again. He sighed and reached up to push the fucking annoying hairs that continued to tickle his neck behind his ear but was thwarted by Naruto. Warm fingers brushed against his ear and trailed down his cheek, tickling the skin there, but the feeling was immediately transmitted south. He shifted forward and pressed himself against Naruto's chest.

"We are here for pumpkins," he whispered, his voice smooth and dark, like a promise of a fallen angel. "Just for pumpkins." Naruto, predictable as he was, nearly melted into him, his clear blue eyes clouding over with lust.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered before pressing their lips together. Itachi immediately teased Naruto's lips with his tongue, gaining entrance, and exploring to his content. Naruto's arms came up to loop around his neck and his fingers ran gently down his hair.

If Itachi had been paying more attention to Naruto's positioning, and less to the taste of his moans over his own tongue, he wouldn't have been as surprised when Naruto's knee pressed dangerously and so damn deliciously close to his hardening erection. He wouldn't have gasp when the hair at the back of his neck was tugged, not hard enough to hurt, but certainly hard enough to gain his immediate attention.

Itachi didn't speak and just twisted his head to the side breaking the kiss. With his free hand, Naruto grasp his chin and took his mouth once more in a harsh, punishing kiss that made Itachi hiss against his tongue.

"I want to go in the maze, Itachi," Naruto spoke softly against his lips, licking and nipping as he got the chance. "I want you to go with me. I think we both know that I can make it worth your time." Naruto stepped away, a bright, carefree smile on his face, as if he hadn't just attacked, threatened, and blackmailed him. Itachi's eyes narrowed but Naruto just shrugged. "Maybe it's not in the top hundred things you would rather be doing…"

Itachi's growl made the smile slip from Naruto's face. He reached forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Naruto's neck, and yanked him forward. "I think we both know that you are on the top of the list of things I'd 'rather be doing'."

Naruto closed the gap before Itachi could, pressing a hard, fast kiss against his lips, and then pulled away, forcing Itachi's hand to drop at his side. "I'm so glad you agree." Naruto threaded their fingers and began walking toward the maze, smiling and nodding his head at the gawking faces as they past.

At the entrance, Itachi paid and then turned to the grinning man beside him. "I'm surprised that you even want to do this."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked taking the first right they came to in the maze.

"'Children of the Corn', 'Jeepers Creepers', 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'… all twenty of them…"

Naruto shivered dramatically and looked at him with wide, blue eyes. "Stop it. I don't want to talk about that."

"I'm just saying," Itachi began with a smirk. Naruto yanked him to a stop and without another word, slipped his hands under Itachi's black sweater and t-shirt, immediately finding one of the hardened nubs on his chest and twisting. Itachi's eyes shut without conscious thought and he reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's arms, as a warning, but they both knew it was mostly for support. Manipulative little shit knew ALL of his buttons…

"I'd rather talk about the best cornfield movie of all time," Naruto whispered and pushed the collar of the soft sweater aside with his chin before licking and sucking at Itachi's neck. This time it was Itachi's knee that slide between Naruto's legs, but, instead of slowly his actions, Naruto rocked against his leg like a cat in heat, smooth and fast, until Itachi could feel Naruto's warm breaths gasp shallowly over his neck.

"Fuck," Naruto whimpered and with one last glorious suck and twist, he stepped back. Itachi knew a lesser man would have cum from the look on Naruto's face alone. His eyes were dilated to nearly black, the crystal blue smothered by his lust. A wanton blush brushed his cheeks and made him appear nearly primal in his need. His lips were swollen and his pink tongue ran along them slowly, leaving them shiny and begging for attention.

Smirking, even as he tugged the hem of his sweater down, Itachi asked, "What's the best cornfield movie of all time, then?"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, blond strands standing in every direction, while he physically tried to get control of himself. His eyes were closed and Itachi never asked, but he imagined that Naruto's internal mantra sounded a lot like 'there's no place like home'. Itachi's fingers itched to touch him, shatter his attempt at control, and drag him back into lust-filled chaos. "It's not a porn movie, is it?"

Startled blue eyes snapped open and Naruto staggered back as if Itachi had punched him in the gut. As he looked on, Naruto's face paled and his lips opened and shut in silent horror.

"No! God, NO!" Naruto practically screamed and then looked around as if someone might yell at him for his outburst. "I have never seen a cornfield themed porno, but the images in my mind involving corncobs have assured my place in Hell. Thank you very much, asshole."

It was Itachi's turn to stare blankly. He shook his head slightly and licked his lips. "I… never thought of that…"

Naruto was too busy scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "It burns," he whimpered. "I was talking about 'Field of Dreams"." His arms fell to his sides and he waved a hand toward Itachi. "But, keeping with the things that will buy you a ticket to hell, I only like it for that one line, you know, 'if you build it, they will come?'"

Itachi tilted his head to the side, face the epitome of cool condensation. "Your point?"

The grin Itachi loved so much covered Naruto's face once more, making his eyes sparkle. "Well, they built it," he said waving his hands around him to indicate the maze. "It's only keeping up with our side of the deal that we 'cum'."

Itachi's smile was dangerously slow in forming and he took a decisive step toward his blond-haired boyfriend, but Naruto skipped back from his reach.

"But first, you have to catch me." With a cheeky wave, Naruto dashed away into the maze, disappearing behind the yellowing stalks.

Standing by himself, Itachi pressed a palm into his aching cock and reminded himself that he was a grown man and that hearing Naruto say the word 'come', in any context, wasn't the sexiest damn thing he had ever heard.

Glancing to the left, he saw a splash of light blue and blond through the tall stalks followed by a contagious laugh. Unable to hold in a chuckle of his own, Itachi began his chase.

Following Naruto's footprints in the dry, grayish-brown dirt was easy. Not tripping over the other maze occupants prove somewhat harder. Just when he thought he had his blond-haired annoyance in his grasp, a family of five would pop up out of nowhere, startled by his jogging through the corn. He'd apologize, curtly, but politely, and then follow the peels of Naruto's laughter just out of reach.

He didn't know how long he'd been following Naruto's size ten, with fleeting glimpses of blond and blue to tease him along, but he did know he was getting tired and his imagination was running faster than he ever could to fulfilling Naruto's suggestion.

He jogged around another corner and came to an abrupt halt when he ran into Naruto's back. His arms instinctively wrapped around Naruto's waist and he kissed the damp hairs at the nape of Naruto's neck -'got you'- before looking over Naruto's shoulder.

They had somehow found the back exit to the maze where yet another pumpkin patch was nestled. The reason for Naruto's stop was instantly clear.

"That's the biggest fucking pumpkin I have ever seen," he said into Naruto's ear.

The humungous orange fruit stood perhaps three feet tall and was at least five feet wide. A green leafy vine trailed down from the stem and disappeared into the ground. Smaller pumpkins were littered around it like miniature guards to the king.

Itachi pulled his eyes away from the pumpkin when he felt Naruto nibble along his jaw. "That's exactly what I was thinking," Naruto purred in his ear, twisting in his arms, and molding himself against his body. "What a nice fucking pumpkin that is. Care to test it out?"

Itachi leaned forward and, at the same time, pulled Naruto harder against him. "You know we aren't alone."

"I didn't see anyone the last five minutes of our little chase," Naruto said while pulling Itachi's face toward his own and licking at his lips. "And I can't believe you're complaining."

"I'm not," Itachi growled and thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth, grinning when Naruto fought him with his own. His fingers curled into Naruto's soft hair and he twisted his head to the side so he could taste the sweat covered skin over Naruto's racing pulse.

Naruto's hips rolled forward, pushing their erections together, and Naruto moaned into his mouth.

"Itachi," he whispered and Itachi felt the blond's fingers move over his back, massaging lightly over the muscles on his shoulders, before burying themselves in his hair. In a matter of seconds, Naruto had released his hair until it fell over his shoulders. Naruto pushed his face into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, nuzzling the soft strands.

Itachi grasped Naruto's chin in between his fingers and pulled his face up until he could kiss Naruto's lips, tugging at the bottom lip with his teeth, even as he began moving them toward the pumpkin.

They finally reached the pumpkin, but Itachi couldn't tell if it had taken just a few seconds or hours. It was hard to tell when Naruto's hands were under his sweater, once more playing coyly with his nipples, tweaking and rolling, until Itachi felt the heat building on his face and coiling between his legs.

"God," Naruto purred, kissing the length of Itachi's neck and palming his aching cock over his pants. "It is amazing," the word fell off Naruto's lips like a sacred prayer, "how fucking sensitive you are."

Rolling his head to the side so that Naruto could have more room to do wicked things on the sensitive skin there, Itachi forced his knee between Naruto's legs and growled when, like a toddler on a favorite ride, Naruto began rocking against his leg.

"Fuck, Naruto," he whispered and then gasped when suddenly he found himself shoved backward onto the pumpkin, Naruto looming over him, still rubbing against his leg.

"No, fuck Itachi," Naruto breathed against his ear, nipping at the lobe and then tugging gently. His hand trailed slowly down Itachi's chest, over his stomach, and then traced the line of his pants before making quick work of the button and zipper.

"Naruto," Itachi said as a warning but, unfortunately, god doesn't help men who desecrate cornfields with naughty man sex because it came out a low moan when Naruto wrapped his warm fingers around Itachi's newly freed cock.

"Oh, no, no, no," Naruto spoke slowly, so damn fucking slowly, each word accompanied by a agonizing stroke up Itachi's length, a twist of his palm over the leaking head, and then a slow pull downward until his wrist brushed Itachi's balls. "It was my idea to come in," –insert shit-eating grin of a manipulative little shit here- "oh, I mean come_to_ the cornfield. Your sweet ass is mine."

In punctuation to that gem of a reply, Naruto grasped Itachi's hips and turned him until his palms lay flat against the pumpkin, white skin against bright orange, and then yanked Itachi's pants to his knees. One hand pushed his black sweater up high on his back while the other traced the curve of his spine, down the dip of his lower back and over the swell of his ass until his fingers pressed insistently against the puckered hole of his ass.

Itachi hissed at the same moment as his hips jerked backwards into the touch. His head fell forward, waves of black hair brushing against his cheeks, and he growled low in his throat. He listened to Naruto unzip his own pants and then moaned when he felt Naruto's finger leave. His ass muscles clinched, suddenly acutely aware of the brisk, fall air. He wasn't surprised at all when he heard the pop of the lube bottle or Naruto's chuckle to the glare he shot over his shoulder.

Without an iota of remorse in his blue eyes, Naruto leaned forward, his freed cock molding to Itachi's bare ass and kissed his shoulder. "Always prepared," he explained lightly and then bit Itachi's shoulder –hard- as his pushed two fingers deep into Itachi's ass.

Itachi bit his lip, against the duel pain, even as he felt a droplet of precum slide languidly over his tight balls and down his thigh. Naruto's free hand kneaded the muscles in his lower back and he licked and kissed the stinging bite on Itachi's shoulder. The fingers in his ass pumped slowly, stretching and rubbing his walls with calculated determination. After the third was added, Naruto pushed his fingers as deep inside as he could and then stopped. Itachi's breathing speed up.

"We don't have time…" he ground out but Naruto's middle finger pushed directly onto his prostate, a constant pressure that made Itachi's eyes roll back in his head. Naruto's chest, still covered by the soft cashmere sweater, slid over his back as Naruto leaned closer and the finger began a tantalizing rhythm, hard, soft, gone, soft… he couldn't stop the whimper.

"I can feel you squeeze around me," Naruto whispered. "You're so tight. Fuck, you are always so tight." Kisses trailed over his skin, Itachi could barely distinguish where, but the contrast of the feather soft brushes of Naruto's lips and the brutal jabbing of his prostrate was enough to keep him off balance, his control slipping at an alarming, and yet, with Naruto, expected rate.

His knees shook and he leaned forward against the giant pumpkin for support. "More," he muttered, pushing back into Naruto's fingers and turning his head awkwardly to see Naruto. His blue eyes were dark, focused on Itachi and Itachi knew that Naruto wasn't thinking about being in the middle of a cornfield, or that at any moment anyone, everyone, could discover them. He was solely focused on Itachi. For a young man that skipped from activity to activity like a kitten chasing a shiny light, being the center of Naruto's universe, even for a moment, was a heady, powerful feeling.

"Now, Naruto," Itachi purred, reaching back to twist his fingers in Naruto's hair and yank him forward. He hungrily kissed Naruto and spoke against his lips, "Fuck me now."

Brilliant blue eyes blinked, thick blond lashes lifting and falling slowly, before the most beautiful smile Itachi had ever seen in his life curled Naruto's lips.

"I love you," Naruto said so matter-of-factly and with such conviction, Itachi's heart hurt and unspoken words welled inside his chest. Finally, unable to say anything, he bowed his head forward.

"Naruto," he whispered and barely heard the noise through the beating of his heart.

Naruto brushed his fingers through the hair that lay on Itachi's shoulders, before pressing a kiss against the nape of his neck and, without another word, pushed slow and steady into Itachi's tight heat.

A moan ripped past Itachi's lips and his fingers curled, leaving ugly scratches in the pristine skin of the pumpkin. He felt a warm hand rest at the base of his spine and then Naruto began to move. The pace was hard and fast, punctuated with gasps and grunts. Itachi bit his lip to keep his own noises at bay. He would say it was because they were in a public place and he didn't want to draw attention, but, the truth was, he wanted to hear Naruto, panting behind him. Praising him with every breath, every moan, every whimper, and pushing harder and harder toward their release.

"Itachi," Naruto moaned. "Oh god, oh, Itachi!" His speed now was nearly punishing, harder and faster, as he moved his hand from Itachi's back, trailing it over the sweat slickened skin on his hips and around to his cock.

Fire shot through Itachi's body, sparking at his fingertips and toes, and racing unchecked toward his core, building and burning until all Itachi could feel or see or hear was Naruto, everywhere… _Naruto_.

His mouth opened in a silent scream and whiteness stole his vision for what could have been an eternity as he came, jerking over and over until his whole body slammed forward onto the pumpkin, his hot cheek flush against the cool, orange skin of the pumpkin.

He blinked open black eyes he hadn't been aware of closing and watched the cornstalks sway in a gentle breeze that brought goose bumps to his exposed skin. Naruto lay pressed against his back and his cock, still hard and pulsing, rested deep in his ass.

With confusion in his voice, he turned his head and said, "You didn't come?"

Naruto's lips sucked gently on the skin over his shoulder blade and he shook his head. Itachi felt Naruto's body quiver behind him and he tried to turn his head more to see Naruto's face and look into his eyes.

"No, I," Naruto whispered, threading his fingers into Itachi's hair and rocking his hips, moving inside Itachi, reawakening his arousal with the feeling but mostly with the low, needy whimper that followed. "I want to come with you inside me."

Itachi immediately stiffened and his muscles must of clamped around Naruto's cock because the blond gasp, pressing his face into Itachi's back to stifle a scream of pleasure.

"Itachi," Naruto breathed against his back and Itachi didn't wait a second more. He stood suddenly, startling Naruto who stepped back. They both gasped as Naruto's cock slipped free and before Naruto could say another word, Itachi turned, lifting him by his hips and slammed him down on top of the pumpkin.

"Jesus!" Naruto yelped and hurriedly pressed his hands behind him when Itachi yanked his pants, still hanging around his knees off, taking his tennis shoes with them. He wrapped long fingers under Naruto's knees and yanked him forward until his ass was exposed over the rounded edge of the pumpkin.

Itachi's dark eyebrows rose and his eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw that Naruto's hole was shiny with lube and red from stretching. Naruto chuckled and lifted his left hand, wiggling his still slick fingers.

"Always prepared?" Itachi asked darkly even as he stepped between Naruto's legs, aligning his now hard cock at Naruto's ready hole.

Naruto shrugged, reaching up with both hands, and grabbing Itachi's shoulders. "What can I say? It's a lifestyle choice."

With a regal tilt of his head and a smirk, Itachi slammed forward and Naruto's head fell back as scream turned deep, needy moan tore from his throat. Itachi didn't hesitate and started a fierce pace. He leaned forward, forcing Naruto to lie back into the pumpkin. His black hair cascaded around them and pooled stark against the orange of the pumpkin and the warm tan of Naruto's skin.

Naruto released his hold on one of Itachi's arms and wrapped his fingers in the soft strands of Itachi's hair before pulling him down and forcing his tongue into Itachi's willing mouth. Naruto didn't fight for dominance and instead let his moans and sighs of pleasure wash over Itachi's tongue, encouraging him without words to push harder, deeper, to give him more.

Itachi ended the kiss with a parting bite to Naruto's lower lip and dipped his head to taste the sweat covered skin on Naruto's neck. He sucked and worried the spot until a red bruise glared back at him and Naruto's whimpers turned into demands, wrapped in pleas, topped with vicious need.

"Oh, god, Itachi, so good," he breathed. "Please, god, fuck, more, harder." His arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, his fingers clawing into his sweater-covered back. "Now, fuck me! Harder, now!"

"So loud," Itachi admonished teasingly and with one of Naruto's legs caught on the curve of his elbow, while the other dangled down over the edge of the pumpkin, Itachi eagerly worked to comply to all Naruto's demands.

Naruto's neck and back arched. Sweat slid in clear droplets from the edges of Naruto's hair, down his neck, and disappeared under his sweater. "So hot," he panted. "So close," he whined and Itachi yanked up both of Naruto's legs, pulling him further off the pumpkin, before bending him nearly in half as he thrust harder and faster in the impossibly tight heat.

"Fuck, Naruto," he forced out between clenched teeth. Strands of hair lay plastered against his face and Naruto's. Blue eyes struggled to focus, rolling with each thrust, but always coming back to meet his own and Itachi sighed. "I love you, love you, love…"

Like a mist being burnt off by the morning sun, clouded eyes cleared to striking, crystal blue and Naruto arched one last time, his back bowing clear off the pumpkin. He cupped Itachi's face in his hands, slamming their mouths together, and Itachi captured Naruto's scream –'Itachi!'- in his mouth as Naruto's orgasm ripped from his body.

Naruto's muscles clamped around his cock like a vise and with two hard, deep thrusts, Itachi pulled out and came against the side wall of the pumpkin.

Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms circled around his neck. His head rested against Itachi's shoulder while he pulled in long, ragged breaths. Itachi felt the softest of kisses being pressed against his neck and smiled. He nuzzled Naruto's silky, blond spikes and gently lifted Naruto until he was seated more securely on the pumpkin.

Naruto didn't let him pull back and instead closed the distance, kissing Itachi with a lazy slowness and calm that made Itachi smirk with satisfaction. A sexually sedate Naruto was like a sleeping lion… power mixed with adorableness. A combination Itachi found irresistible and more addicting than anything the rest of the world could ever offer.

"Come on," he whispered against Naruto's mouth. "Someone is bound to come…"

Naruto chuckled softly and released Itachi. Jumping off the pumpkin, he stretched, his sweater riding high, before he leaned over and picked up his pants, shaking out his sneakers from the legs. "We did."

Itachi slapped his ass, his own chuckle sounding at Naruto's growl, and tucked himself away before straightening his sweater. He grimaced at the stains across the dark yarn and looked up as Naruto made his own noise at the realization.

"Ick," Naruto whined, slipping on his last shoe, but was cut off from further discussion when a tall man in overalls and a straw hat exited the maze.

"Howdy," he said after his eyes widened a tad in shock. "Didn't think anyone would wander this far back." Naruto smiled and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. With a sense of urgency, Itachi snatched the hand and started to pull Naruto back toward the maze.

"She's a beaut, isn't she?" the farmer asked coming up to the far side of the giant pumpkin and running a hand over its shell.

Itachi nodded curtly and continued to pull but didn't get away before Naruto grinned, his eyes nearly shut in his personal amusement, and said, "It's the best fucking pumpkin I've ever seen."

Naruto's laugh followed them out of the maze.


End file.
